Dexter Fletcher
| birth_place = Enfield, London, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Director, Writer, Actor | years_active = 1976–present | spouse = }} Dexter Fletcher (born 31 January 1966) is an English actor and director. He appeared in Guy Ritchie's Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, crime comedy Smoking Guns, as well as television roles in such shows as the comedy-drama Hotel Babylon, the HBO series Band of Brothers, and earlier in his career, the children's show Press Gang and the film Bugsy Malone. He also had a short-lived stint at presenting the third series of Channel 4's GamesMaster that aired between 1993 and 1994. Fletcher made his directorial debut with Wild Bill (2011), and also directed Sunshine on Leith (2013) and Eddie the Eagle (2015). Fletcher replaced Bryan Singer as director of Bohemian Rhapsody, a film biopic about the band Queen, released in October 2018; due to DGA rules, he received executive producer credit. In 2019 he directed Rocketman based on the life of Elton John. Career Fletcher trained at the Anna Scher Theatre drama club. Fletcher's first film part was as Baby Face in Bugsy Malone (1976). He made his stage début the following year in a production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. As a child actor, Fletcher was a regular feature in British productions in the early 1980s such as The Long Good Friday, The Elephant Man, and The Bounty. As an adult, he has appeared on television as rebellious teenager Spike Thomson in Press Gang and also Murder Most Horrid (1991) with Dawn French. His American accent had some fans convinced that he actually is an American. He has starred in the films Caravaggio (1986), The Rachel Papers (1989), Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998), Layer Cake (2004), AffirmFilm's Solomon as Rehoboam, and Universal's Doom as a communications officer nicknamed "Pinky". On television, he has appeared in the major HBO drama, Band of Brothers and in a supporting role in the BBC One historical drama The Virgin Queen (US PBS 2005, UK 2006). He also appeared in Kylie Minogue's 1997 released music video for "Some Kind of Bliss". Fletcher has starred on BBC One in a series based on the Imogen Edwards-Jones's book, Hotel Babylon which ran for four series before being cancelled in 2009. He also appeared in one episode, "The Booby and the Beast", of BBC's Robin Hood series 2 as the German Count Friedrich and in the 2008 radio series The Way We Live Right Now. He appeared in Bo! Selecta spin off, A Bear's Tail as 'The Scriptwriter' after fellow Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels star Nick Moran portrayed this role in the pilot, but not in the series proper. He played a brief role in the BBC series New Tricks, in the episode "Final Curtain", where he played fictional actor, Tommy Jackson. He also appeared in the Boon episode "Walking Off Air", playing Eddie Cotton."Walking Off Air", Boon, aired 2 October 1989 Series 4, Episode 1 In 2009, he appeared in ''Misfits'' as Nathan Young's dad, reprising the role in 2010 for the second series. Fletcher stars in 2009 in the vampire film Dead Cert, which is directed by Steven Lawson.More cast, new poster for vampire film DEAD CERT 2011 saw him acting in his first role as a police officer, as Detective Edwards in the British film noir Jack Falls, alongside his Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels co-stars Jason Flemyng and Alan Ford. In 2012, Fletcher had a small role in horror-comedy Cockneys vs Zombies, where he played the character 'Dad Maguire'. In 2015 Fletcher played the role of 'Scooter' in episode 5 of the 8-part BBC TV drama The Interceptor. He also took the lead role as history teacher Mr Sheers in supernatural British teen film Coven. In 2016 Fletcher played the role of 'Paul' in the cult British crime comedy, Smoking Guns. Directing Fletcher's debut as a director was for a script he co-wrote, Wild Bill, Distraction Pieces Podcast with Scroobius Pip on acast|last=acast|date=2019-05-21|website=acast|language=en|access-date=2019-05-22}} was released on 20 March 2012. His second film as director is a musical film by Stephen Greenhorn, Sunshine on Leith based around the popular Proclaimers songs which was released on 4 October 2013. In 2015, he directed the feature film Eddie the Eagle. On 6 December 2017, Fletcher was announced as Bryan Singer's replacement director on the Queen biopic, Bohemian Rhapsody. The film was released on 2 November 2018. While Fletcher had helped finish the film, Singer received sole directing credit.Dexter Fletcher Replaces Bryan Singer On ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ Deadline. Retrieved 6 December 2017. Fletcher's last directing role was on Rocketman, a biopic about the life of Elton John. His next project is going be to Sherlock Holmes 3, the sequel to the 2011 film Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows, expected to release December 21, 2021. Presenting Fletcher presented the third series of Channel 4 show GamesMaster in 1993. Dexter was originally slated to be a special guest on the third series but was then asked to be presenter, after Dominik Diamond left the show due to his disapproval at McDonald's landing a sponsorship deal with them. Fletcher recalls presenting GamesMaster was 'very unforgiving' and 'quite intimidating' . He claimed the most difficult part was 'just getting up, taking a deep breath, and going out there and doing it'. His style of presenting was heavily criticised by viewers who said his 'in your face' method was too 'OTT' and did not suit the show. Some viewers suspected his genuine Cockney accent was put on for effect. The series finished in 1994 and Dominik Diamond returned for the last four series until the show ended in February 1998. The show's creator Jane Hewland later said in a retrospective interview, that she sees the third series as a "lost" one, due to admitting to a series of poor decisions and mistakes, including hiring Fletcher as main presenter. His name was however included on a rolling list of acknowledgements, which replaced the usual end credits when the final episode was broadcast, but he has not taken on any other presenting role before or since. Voice work Fletcher has been the voice for McDonald's television adverts and (feigning a US accent) is the narrator of The Game audio book written by Neil Strauss. He also narrated the Five series Airforce Afghanistan, as well as the Chop Shop: London Garage series on the Discovery Channel. In 1993, he was the voice of Prince Cinders in the short animated comedy of the same name. Also in 1993, he was the uncredited UNIT soldier narrator of the UNIT Recruiting Film - a five-minute spoof piece that preceded a BBC1 repeat of the sixth and final episode of Doctor Who story Planet of the Daleks. In 1998, Fletcher featured on the song "Here Comes the Flood" from the album Fin de Siecle by The Divine Comedy. In 2014 he narrated the BBC1 show Del Boys and Dealers. Personal life Fletcher was born in Enfield, England to parents who were teachers and grew up in Woodford Green and Palmers Green. He dated his Press Gang co-star Julia SawalhaSteven Moffat & Julia Sawalha, Press Gang: Season 2 DVD audio commentary and also had a relationship with actress Liza Walker. In 1997 he married Lithuanian film and theatre director Dalia Ibelhauptaitė in Westminster. His best man was fellow actor Alan Rickman. Dexter's brothers are also actors; Graham Fletcher-Cook and Steve Fletcher. Filmography As executive producer * Just for the Record (2010) * Dead Cert (2010) * Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) As actor References Bibliography * Holmstrom, John. The Moving Picture Boy: An International Encyclopaedia from 1895 to 1995. Norwich, Michael Russell, 1996, p. 358-360. External links * * Interview with Dexter Fletcher Category:1966 births Category:English male film actors Category:English film producers Category:English film directors Category:English male television actors Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the Anna Scher Theatre School Category:People from Enfield Town Category:Male actors from London